Misguided - Skylox
by Kurumaka
Summary: So… perhaps he was in Heaven now? That seemed like the most obvious deduction to the brunet. He had to check it. The grief was eating him alive. Was he even alive anymore, anyway? [SKYLOX] [ANGEL/DEMON!AU] [RP with solarhellion64 @ Tumblr]
1. Chapter 1

It was… different from what he originally thought, if he was being honest to himself. All he could see was black, all around him. When he tried moving, stepping forward, the world started forming before his very eyes.

The ground was bloody red, made out of some kind of stone, feeling smooth under his bare feet. It led him into a dark room, with a single tall thing on the other side. It was covered in a white sheet, though, so he stepped closer and tore it off, revealing a tall, human sized mirror.

Looking at his reflection, he looked exactly the same as before, pale face, dark hair falling into his eye. The only thing that stood out were the new appendages coming from his back, leathery wings that twitched as he moved.

Up above, another entity existed. He looked around, finding a sort of paradise inhabited by winged people. He himself had wings, but they were an ebony-black rather than pure white.

As he picked at the yellow and purple pendant around his neck, the dark-winged angel could feel rage building up as he remembered how he had gotten here. This world of warmth and rest and peace didn't satiate his wild soul; it just made the fire in his stomach burn hotter. The flames of revenge were building up.

But first, he had to find a way out of here. Sure, this was paradise and all, but there seemed to be no exit.

After a few minutes of just watching his reflection, panic and rage awoke inside the new demon. In a fit of rage, he punched the mirror, shards flying all around the place. It seemed that there was actually a hallway behind the mirror. Ty didn't waste any time in stepping into it, crossing over the shards of glass as to not cut his feet.

At the end, there was a giant room, filled with similarly winged people. He looked all around, trying to spot Sky, but failed.

The dark angel gave up looking for an exit after noticing that this paradise was floating. But… floating lands, a little bit of space between lands… He jumped off of a ridge, then extended his wings and arced upward. Seeing a gap in the land near him, he veered left and dove through it. The other angels let out a collective gasp, but Sky kept flying away in search of revenge.

He remembered the face of his killer, the person who had given him the bag filled with white crystals. The one who told him to wrap it in tinfoil and singe the edge. The drug dealer. And he remembered the dealer's name.

Ty.

There was a door by the other side of the room and that's where Ty went. All the other demons ignored him, instead paying attention to their companions, playing cards, darts and other gambling games.

Ty slipped outside and looking around, he could spot some lava lakes all around, sizzling and boiling.

He paid them no heed and instead looked up at the sky and the cracks in it. Seeing it as good of an idea as it gets, he tentatively spread his wings and clumsily leaped off the ground. After gaining his bearings, he aimed for the closest crack, flying out into the light.

Eventually, Sky reached the earth, twisting around in midair and landing on his feet deftly. He looked around and smiled. This was the city he had lived in before his… death. The people couldn't see him, for they simply passed him, or they were stupid enough to ignore the black wings he donned.

He made his way down the street, passing between two buildings that nearly touched and finding the secret alley behind them. The path widened out, and Sky blinked in surprise. There lay the body of Ty, the drug dealer. Killed by his own hand by the very substance that gave him money to live on. What a grim irony that was!

The first place that Ty aimed for was the place that was engraved into his mind more than anything.

He opened the apartment door slowly, the hinges screeching. He closed it, taking a look around the room. Everything was still the same, there was just an extra layer of dust now. The apartment looked absolutely fine, save for the corpse laying on the bathroom's floor.

Ty kneeled down next to the cold, unmoving brunet, gently reaching out to touch his cheek. He pulled away quickly, letting out a sigh.

He fucked up.

He fucked up big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky crept back out of the secret alley, but he wasn't going back to paradise. He was on a hunt. If he had become an angel, then his killer must've become a devil. He would find Ty. And have vengeance.

He spread his wings open, taking off.

Casting one last tear filled look to the corpse, he silently exited the apartment again, slowly trudging down the staircase. His wings shuffled behind him, scraping against the ground.

Where could have Sky gone?

As far as the demon knew, the boy had done nothing too bad in his life, save for the drugs – your fault, he reminded himself.

So… perhaps he was in Heaven now? That seemed like the most obvious deduction to the brunet.

He had to check it. The grief was eating him alive. Was he even alive anymore, anyway?

The dark angel had to find a way into Hell. That was mostly likely where Ty had gone. It made sense, really, since Ty was a drug dealer. But maybe he was looking for Sky. Ty could be anywhere by now, but, knowing the dealer well, Sky knew he wouldn't go past familiar places.

He flew off, heading for his apartment.

The brunet trudged through the streets, watching all the humans go around their ways, ignoring him completely. Was he invisible to them?

He confirmed his theory by following a man, waving his hand in front of his face and making grimaces.

It really seemed that humans couldn't see him. Made sense, actually, when he thought about it. He couldn't see demons when he was alive, either.

Sighing, he sat down onto the closest bench, involuntary wrapping his leathery wings around himself as a blanket. They were surprisingly warm, if he was being honest.

Sky shoved open the door to his apartment, storming through the rooms in search of any evidence of Ty. Finally, he cracked open the bathroom door, just a tiny bit. He shuddered, finding it odd to look at his own dead body.

Ty wasn't here. Sky left. There was nowhere else to go to find the drug dealer. Wherever Ty was, Sky might not find him. But the angel wasn't about to leave the earth again. He was staying.

Looking at all the people chat, laugh and have fun together made Ty finally understand what he had done bad with his life. He couldn't remember a single time he had genuinely smiled like these people did.

His whole life was about drugs.

Drugs and money.

Maybe if he had realised this before, he wouldn't be balls deep into this shit.

Sky landed in another hidden alley, folding his dark wings around himself as night came. Tomorrow, he would find Ty. He would fly the entire world, for his revenge.

He remembered the night he had died, hallucinating and laughing. Strange, unreal colors to everything and then a dawning sense of doom. He laughed, just kept laughing until it deteriorated into crying, not knowing what was real and what wasn't. Eventually, something inside of him shut down and his life had faded away. Gone in a blur of hysteria and terror.

The dark angel slept fitfully, dreaming of the many ways to get back at Ty.

The thoughts swirling around in his head and the regret they brought was soon too much for the demon and he clumsily spread his wings again and flew up on top of a building.

Gazing up at the darkening sky, he was soon unwillingly lulled into restless sleep.

Waking up only a few hours later, Sky shivered in the chill night wind. Stretching his wings, he stared up at the tiny bit of sky that was between the buildings. He flapped his dark wings, revenge burning in his heart. There was a shadowed figure on one building, slightly familiar but slightly different. As he made his way up, he saw who it was.

Ty. The sleeping demon was at Sky's mercy now.

The demon's wings wound around him tighter as a cold breeze washed over his body, making him shudder and curl up tighter.

He was tossing a bit, the events of the last few hours of his life replaying over and over.

One would think that if the afterlife, he wouldn't dream, but that didn't seem like the case.

Quietly, Sky stepped over towards Ty, kneeling down and gently stroking the drug dealer's red-brown hair. Really, Ty was only a misguided kid just out of high school, trying to get money. For what, Sky didn't know, but he found it hard to be angry at somebody tossing and turning from nightmares.

Ty bolted upright with a loud gasp, wide velvet eyes frantically looking around until they settled on the kneeling angel.

They went even wider and he flung himself onto the tanned brunet, knocking him over and onto the stone roof.

"Oh my god! Sky!" he cried, "Is it really you? I'm so fucking sorry, oh my god!" he kept repeating.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sky hissed, his wings pinned underneath him uncomfortably. "Yeah, yeah, Ty. It's me."

"I'm so sorry!" the pale demon kept repeating, but he moved away to let Sky sit up again. He sniffled, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "I should've never given you anything, I'm so fucking sorry!"

"No, it was my fault!" Ty argued, "I gave them to you!"

He could remember the minute he found Sky to the smallest detail. He was so full of grief that he couldn't stand living with the knowledge that he had killed another human.

Sky gave up and threw his arms around Ty, sighing. "It's cold. We shouldn't be up here. Come on, Ty."

"W-what? Where are we going?" the teen asked, finally managing to stop his tears from falling. As much, anyway. Now that Sky mentioned it, he was shivering, the cold air leaving goose bumps on his skin and his teeth chattering.

"Just… just somewhere safe." Actually, Sky meant anywhere at all. Anywhere but paradise or hell. Just somewhere where they would be safe.

"My… apartment should be empty," Ty mumbled, subconsciously wrapping his wings as well as arms around himself.

Sky let go of the younger man, unfurling his wings. "Okay. Let's go."

Ty unwillingly followed, shivering more without the warmth of his wings around himself. He led Sky into his apartment building, even though it wasn't nesessary, as the elder knew where he lived.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, folding his wings against his back as he entered the apartment.

"Just cold," Ty mumbled, trudging inside. The grief was still present, making him want to dig a hole right then with his hands and jump into it. He was pretty sure Sky was angry, and was just good at hiding it. He couldn't forgive his killer in just a few hours, that was out of question.

Yes, Sky was finding it hard to place whether or not he forgave Ty. He lay on his stomach on the couch, trying to figure out how to sleep without crushing his wings under his own weight but still be comfortable. And tried to figure out whether or not Ty could be forgiven.

Still, the younger man did have a nice face, even though he had technically killed Sky.

Ty, seeing Sky try to get comfortable on the couch, brought over a blanket and left it for him as he went to the bedroom, mumbling "Goodnight," on his way.

Well, if the angel decided to kill him in his sleep, he wouldn't really be surprised, he thought.

"You know, I don't know how you can kill someone if they're already dead," Sky commented, as if reading Ty's thoughts. He finally found a comfortable position, laying on his side carefully. "Goodnight, anyways."

The demon blinked, quickly shuffling into his room and closing the door. He slipped under the covers, pulling the blanket over his wings and curling up in ball like before. His mind was set at easy a bit, but the nightmares were still present, even if not making him toss as much.

Sky yawned, picking at the pendant around his neck subconsciously as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He wasn't going back to Heaven, he wasn't going to Hell, but he didn't want to stay in the city. He had wings - he could fly away to nearly anywhere in the world. He wanted to leave now, but not alone.

For some reason, he didn't want to leave Ty.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came sooner than expected, and Ty woke up with a slight headache – probably from the crying, he reminded himself. He reached out to grab his phone and check for any new offers, tossing the device against the wall immediately after.

He watched the pieces on the ground, reminding himself what no, he want a drug dealer. Not anymore.

"Huh? What was what?" mumbled Sky, awoken by the crash of the phone breaking into pieces. "Tyyyyy? What'd you do?"

"Nothing," the teen mumbled, moving over to the kitchen to grab a box of cereal. He wasn't even hungry, it was just a reflex. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's all right," Sky mumbled, dragging himself off of the couch. Luckily, he hadn't crushed his wings last night, and he was glad. "You know, we could go out there."

"Out where?" Ty asked, putting the box away after discovering that he really wasn't hungry.

"Exploring, you know. Go all the way out there, wherever we want, anytime at all. We have wings," Sky explained, one hand tapping at his pendant.

"Oh," Ty responded intelligently. "Sure."

Watching as Sky tapped the golden amulet on his neck, he remembered his headphones, snatching them from the coffee table and fixing them over his head.

"Sure?" Sky repeated. "I won't take you along if you don't want to."

Ty bit his lip. Was Sky always this nice? Did he just not notice this before? He shuffled his wings, "Yeah, I want to go with you."

"Okay!" Sky smiled, opening a window. "I'm going out the awesome way," he declared, springing out of it.

Gasping, Ty dashed over to the window, leaning out until he spotted Sky floating. He sighed out in relief, clumsily jumping out. He nearly fell twice, but somehow managed to stay in the air.

"Come on! Where should we go?" Sky called. "And you have to work on your flying!" he added.

"Thanks," Ty noted sarcastically. "I don't know…" he muttered, looking around and flapping his wings, making a loud noise every time the two appendages collided.

"Don't flap too hard! Your wings'll hit each other!" Sky laughed. "You know, there's actually a place a little ways south. A beach. Nice place, really." His voice softened, as if he were dreaming of it right now. "Some say it's only a legend, some say it's real. Some say it's on the border between myth and reality. The water's completely pure and at night the heavens are scattered with stars. It's completely secret. Nothing special, but people like secrets. That's why it's so legendary."

Ty blinked at him, completely lost as he tried to control his wings' flaps. The only thing he managed was fall down, saving himself at the last second, raising back to Sky's level.

"Well?" Sky grinned hopefully at Ty.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ty blurted out, completely losing the string of Sky's monologue.

Sky fluttered his wings. "Hey, Ty, you have a tail!" he chuckled, pointing at the wiry red appendage that ended in a arrowhead.

Ty looked behind himself, almost losing his balance yet again, seeing the wagging tail. He tried moving it, curling it around his leg and feeling the pointed tip. "Whoa," he murmured in amazement.

"C'mon," Sky laughed. He cuffed Ty on the shoulder playfully. "Let's go! We're gonna travel to lots of places and see lots of things! And nobody's gonna come looking for us, 'cause nobody saw us leave!"

Ty nodded, offering Sky a small smile. He flapped his wings slower, but making sure it was enough so that he would stay afloat. How Sky managed to fly so flawlessly was beyond him, though. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I dunno." The angel shrugged. "Maybe we'll find a map of the world and throw a dart at it or something, then go wherever the dart lands."

"Well then let's find a map!" Ty said, looking down.

Sky grinned, swooping down to search for a magazine stand. Last time he remembered, there were atlases at the stands, with every sort of map. So, he would just take it, though that was stealing.

He found a magazine stand and veered to the right. No customers and no cashier were around, but there was one atlas. "Hey, Ty! I found some maps! Come here!" he called.

Ty stumbled as he landed, waving his hands around crazily to regain balance. He was glad that only Sky could see him. Thinking of it, to humans, Sky holding the atlas must've looked like a floating book.

"Okay, now get a dart," he said.

"Uhhhhhh… I sort of didn't get the dart," the dark-winged angel mumbled.

Ty giggled, his pointy tail wrapping around his leg, the tip waving around. "I don't know, just close your eyes and point somewhere."

"Yeah, whatever." Sky shut his eyes, then pointed at a random spot on the map. "What am I pointing at?" he asked.

Ty rose an eyebrow, looking at the map closely. "Your finger lodged itself onto Hawaii."

Sky opened his eyes. "Oh. I've already been there. What about you?"

Ty shook his head. "I've been stuck in this city my whole life."

"Riiiight. Still, you want to go there?"

"Well, if you've been there, you won't have fun. We don't have to."

Sky scratched at his amulet. "Yeah, I guess so. How about you point at something?"

Ty shrugged, closing his eyes and pointing at the map. "So…?"

Ty scratched the back of his neck. "Just choose a place already."

"Well… remember that thing I said about the beach between myth and reality?" Sky began, his hand scraping at his pendant. It was kind of… stupid of him to believe in something as crazy as that. 'Between myth and reality' - what did that mean?

Ty nodded. "Do you know where it is? At least a bit?" he asked, looking over the map. Nothing looked quite like Sky described it before.

"Well, it's a little down south." The angel shrugged. "I don't really know. But we will when we find it!"

"Okay, lead the way," Ty smiled. The promise of a mythical beach was much more appealing to him than the Hell he had seen.


End file.
